


【校园AU】317身体研究所（一）

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 各种单篇AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602





	【校园AU】317身体研究所（一）

主65，所以如果其他cp没有大面积出现，我就打65tag

除1之外全员性转

65、12、98终成眷属

6492爱情无，乱炖有

01.

317宿舍位于走廊中央，坐北朝南堪称风水宝地，可惜六个宿位只住了四个人。寝室长尹净汉年龄最大却体力最差，于是督促所有人打扫的成了爱唠叨的老小金珉奎。文俊辉和全圆佑生活在游戏世界里的时间远多于现实世界，一个抱着手机一个不离电脑，倒也清静。

“圆佑，”金珉奎兴奋地跑过来，把耳机从全圆佑头上摘掉，“你知道吗，要有新同学来317了。”

全圆佑抢回耳机，一幅事不关己的模样，手指在键盘上飞速敲击，指挥着队友发动进攻。

“不是，”金珉奎像是被戳了一下的气球，被这副冷漠态度刺伤了，“好歹把外面这些东西收起来啊。”

“就好像你不用似的。”全圆佑眼神不离屏幕。

“说不定新同学还可以一起玩？”文俊辉丢了手机，从床上探出头来，大眼睛圆圆亮亮地闪光，吓得金珉奎缩了一缩。

“我说，”在床上闭目养神的尹净汉发话了，“收起来。被举报给宿管老师就不好看了。”

“诶咦，”文俊辉笑嘻嘻地看向尹净汉的方向，“干嘛说得这么严重，我去收就是了。”

文俊辉爬下梯子，把她和全圆佑凳子下面的纸箱拽出来，随手翻了翻里面各色的布袋。

“这是什么。”文俊辉拉开其中一个，捅了捅全圆佑的背。

“不要用那玩意捅我。”全圆佑的手依旧没有放开鼠标，但还是回了回头，“噢，刚买来还没试过。”

“今天试一试？”文俊辉饶有兴趣地按下开关，可惜电量不足，振动断断续续地。

“不行。”尹净汉翻了翻身，“你们昨天太吵了，我要在新的孩子们来之前好好睡一次才行。”

“姐姐和我们一起才会睡得好啊。”金珉奎一本正经地凑到文俊辉身边，研究起那只硅胶小鲸鱼的尾巴来。

“那我就不要睡了。总之今晚不行。”尹净汉的语气变得坚决了许多。

“我建议，”全圆佑合上游戏本，伸了个懒腰站起身，险些撞飞了还蹲在地上热烈争论哪个档位更有效率的文俊辉和金珉奎，“净汉姐，你和崔胜澈早点打开新世界的大门。每天看着我们几个high，姐不觉得无聊吗？”

“需要明确的是，我并不看你们。”尹净汉的声音藏在被子里，有点模模糊糊的。“而我建议，你先把作业做完再来教育我。”

金珉奎一拍脑袋，突然意识到明天要收物理作业了。她仰起头，对着全圆佑露出灿烂的微笑。

“四次。”全圆佑早有预料，快乐地睥睨着金珉奎。

金珉奎可怜巴巴地放低声音，“我的技术就那么差吗？”

“还行吧。”全圆佑思量了一会儿，“如果你说的是信息技术的话。”

“圆佑！”金珉奎站起来，“两次，保证会让你开心的！”

“三次，不可以再少了。”全圆佑把物理练习册在金珉奎面前晃了晃。“你再不开始就抄不完了。”

“姐！”金珉奎伸手去拿，却被全圆佑避开了，“两次，一次用嘴，怎么样？”

全圆佑用稀奇的眼神看着金珉奎，晃神的当口有人敲门。金珉奎借机大喊“成交！”，抢走了练习册。

02.

舞蹈特长生权顺荣过去是不住校的，只因今年训练变得密集，通学时间也不容浪费了。徐明浩则是纯粹地刚刚转学过来，还在熟悉环境当中。文俊辉飞快地把纸箱踢回桌下，拉着全圆佑挡在桌前，对着门外的新舍友露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。全圆佑饶有兴致地注视着权顺荣贴着草莓贴纸的粉色行李箱，猜想她的内衣是不是也是这种风格。金珉奎拼命对全圆佑使眼色，叫他把桌上的小鲸鱼遮掩一下，而全圆佑倒是不慌不忙，反倒从容地帮门外的同学搬起行李来。

权顺荣感受到有人在看自己，抬起好奇的眼光迎上去。与其说是看，不如说是扫描。像是X光机，一放上去就被看透五脏六腑。她觉得那个女孩有点眼熟，仔细思量的关头却被缓慢起身的尹净汉吓了一跳。尹净汉从抽屉里找出表格，一人分送一张，要她们填好交到宿管办公室去。经过全圆佑的位置时，徐明浩的眼神在桌面上短暂地停留了一下又离开，短暂到没人发现她注意到了那只深蓝色桌布的海洋里孤零零的鲸鱼。


End file.
